


Apple honey

by Puke_kun



Series: LiliPel [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Epel is cute, Lilia/Epel brainrot, Lilipel, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, The Author Regrets Everything, Trans Epel Felmier, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puke_kun/pseuds/Puke_kun
Summary: After they kissed, Epel keep thinking about Lilia, and he needed to meet him again, because he loves him and decided to confess his love.
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Lilia Vanrouge
Series: LiliPel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Apple honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> Puke_kun here and, I decided to write Lilia/Epel smut, because they're so cute together, and i needed to see them go all the way.
> 
> And since, I'm a trans man and also I HC Epel as a trans boy, I found the perfect opportunity
> 
> (Sorry about the shitty english again ;w;)

It was almost midnight, he could not sleep, everything that happened three days ago, was running through his head. Epel still felt the taste of the Fairy’s lips; he was so warm, soft… Sinfully welcoming, he wanted to taste them again.

“Senpai…I want you.”  
The boy was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and his head was, once again, full of him; but this time, the fantasies about the older boy were a bit indecent. Just the thought of touching him, made his whole body burn with a desire that was, until a couple of days, unknown to the boy.

“He smells so good, his voice… I want him to…”

He began to think about Lilia’s hot wet tongue, trailing his whole body, while whispering sweet things to him. Epel started to feel unrest, these feelings; he was almost exploding with them. He took the blankets off him and put his hand inside his pajama pants, as suspected, he was as wet as a river. He undressed himself, saving only for his shirt, because he was too uncomfortable to look at them, opened his legs and gently touched that area.

“Ah... Senpai...”

He imagined the fairy slowly, and painfully killing him with pleasure, as he eat him out. 

“Please touch me with your beautiful fingers and red lips, I beg you.”

He touched his clit harder, letting a high-pitched moan came out of his throat and covered his mouth with the other hand, he couldn’t be loud; he cannot even imagine what will happen if he get caught masturbating like this. Epel continued to touch himself, feeling the urge to have Lilia inside him and then, he pushed the middle finger in his private parts, slowly penetrating himself. He was in a bliss, imagining him being filled by his beloved senpai, he was at heaven right now.  
He put another one and felt a bit of discomfort; he was not accustomed to this at all, but as soon as he got used to it, Epel started thrusting his fingers inside him, feeling pleasure waves through his small body, he needed Lilia.

Thus, the apple boy had his orgasm, he was panting, and his face was red and teary.  
“Lilia… I love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Epel woke up late to class, he was so ashamed of himself he could drop dead.  
“Mozus-sensei…I’m sorry! ”

The teacher, as the whole class (Including Jack) were glaring at him. 

“Honestly, Mr.Felmier, I didn’t expected for you to come this late to the class… Now… Sit down and I hope this does not happen again. Understood?”

The boy shyly nodded and sat to listen to the lecture “This goddamn old fart, tch.” He whispered.

After class, he found some 3rd-years passing by the hallway and in top of that, his Lilia was here; beautiful like an angel. Lilia saw the boy and walked towards him, with the same grace and elegance he always had.

“Epel-chan, how are you?”

He said in a sweet manner, he was not feeling strange like the younger boy. Epel blushed a little and for a second, he forgot how to breathe. His alluring presence always make him feel embarrassed. 

“Senpai--- ummm…”

“Kufufufu. What happened darling? Your face is all red.”

“I need to talk to you, senpai.”

He grabbed the older boy’s hand and they walked to a more isolated hallway. Lilia was clueless about his kouhai’s actions, but he did not said anything about this. Now they were face to face and Epel put a hand on the wall, looking directly into the fairy’s crimson eyes.

“I have to talk to you, Lilia-senpai… The truth is--- I’m in love with you.” 

“Ara~ is that so? I love you too my sweet baby bird.”

Epel face flushed red and he let out a gasp, was he dreaming or something? He was out of words, after that, Epel felt something soft pressing against his lips… Lilia was kissing him again; the younger boy kissed him back, and they began a dominance battle, which Lilia won, without difficulty. The clash between the boys’ lips and tongues lasted a few seconds more. They both were grasping for air, the fairy cupped the apple boy’s face, and they bumped foreheads after. 

“Senpai… I need to ask you a favor.”

Epel said when his breathing has been normalized. 

“What do you need, my sunshine? I can give you everything you want.”

The smaller boy’s face grow hotter and he whispered. 

“I want to… get laid with you.” 

Lilia smirked, so this young boy wanted to fuck with him? “Nowadays kids are so bold…,” he thought, but they loved each other so it will not be a problem.

“As you wish, Epel-chan…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Diasomnia dorm, Malleus was leaving, because he had things to do with Professor Crewel, and Silver & Sebek were doing club activities, so the dorm was empty right now.  
Lilia was holding hands with the Pomefiore boy, and they both could not wait to consummate their love. 

“Are you sure about this… I mean… Aren’t you a bit young to do this kind of stuff?”

Epel pouted, and crossed his arms.

“I-I’m not a kid!”  
“Fufufu… Sure, sure…”

Lilia made him sat on the couch, and already straddled him. Epel thought it was impossible for a person being THIS beautiful. They passionately kissed each other, and the fairy tried to open his shirt, but Epel stopped him of doing so. He blushed and said with a shy tone.

“Senpai, let’s focus on you first.”

Lilia agreed, and unbuttoned his own vest and shirt, exposing his milky white torso. Epel looked at him and said with his face already red.

“Can I touch you?”

Lilia giggled and put his hands in his torso, Epel explored this silky smooth skin, the heavenly feeling in his hands was so good, that he was feeling a warm sensation on his lower abdomen.

“Lilia… What if Malleus- senpai see us like this?”

“You’re right, let’s do our business in my room, shall we?”

The boys left the communal room, and Lilia opened the door, so they could love themselves properly. Epel lied on the older boy’s bed, Lilia undressed himself, and now he was wearing nothing but his black lace panties, which was with a bulge already.

Epel felt a heat rising, that sight was so goddamn hot, a man using lingerie, and it framed perfectly with his petite body; he needed to do something with him. The raven-haired boy walked to the bed and he whispered seductively:

“You know, it’s unfair that I’m the only one without clothes here~”

The lilac-haired boy undid his belt, and opened his pants, Lilia was looking carefully through his body, and then, Epel removed his underwear.

-Senpai…I---  
Lilia put his index finger on the other boy’s lips and said a low “shhhh”, then, he whispered onto his ear:  
“I knew it since the beginning, baby…”

Epel froze at place, how could he know something like this? He was a bit nervous, but tried to stay focused.

“And you know something else I knew since the beginning?”

Epel shook negatively his head and his face was completely red.

“You are a beautiful boy.”

In normal circumstances, Epel would be mad by being called “beautiful boy” but when Lilia said it, his heart started racing. The fairy caressed the younger one silky thigh, and Epel felt a shiver. He wanted the older boy so bad. Lilia began to fill his face with lovely kisses, licking his earlobe afterwards. Epel was in a pleasure trance, he thought he only would kiss and have sex with Lilia on his dreams and yet, they were doing it right now. The fairy’s hand traveled his nether regions, caressing it. Epel let out a surprised gasp and blushed madly, Lilia was touching him, and it felt completely good.

“Oh, my… Are you this wet already? May I savour you a bit? ” 

Epel gulped, he knew what Lilia was going to do with him, and so, he relaxed his back on the mattress and shyly opened his legs. Lilia’s eyes glowed into a deep shade of red, and he approached him more, facing Epel’s intimacy, Lilia giggled and gave it a slow lick, which made him moan. The fairy lapped the younger boy’s juices and started to suck his clit. “So sweet” Lilia thought; tasting him and seeing his reactions were magic to his eyes.  
Epel was trembling and his body started to feel hot, the lilac-haired boy ran his fingers through the pitch-black hair of his lover, he was so sexy and adorable at the same time.

“Hnnnnghh… Lilia…”

Lilia carefully inserted a finger inside him, and thrusted it, while still, sucking on his clit. Epel’s body was already arching in pleasure, craving for more. Lilia inserted a second finger and started scissor-motion them, then Epel felt a wave of pleasure hit his body making him jolt and grab the sheets.

“Found it! Fufufu~”  
Lilia had found his G-spot, and invested in it; Epel was already a mess… Was Lilia some sort of creature of lust? He did not know, but he was close to climax. Lilia felt the younger boy’s insides tighten around his fingers, he knew he was almost coming, so; he slowly removed the fingers. Epel whined, and Lilia said with a calm, whispering voice:

“Be patient, my baby bird… I will give you a reward for being such a good boy.”

Epel blushed, and the fairy opened a drawer on his bed table, took some condoms and gently smiled at the boy. Lilia removed his panties, and the apple boy looked a bit puzzled; his cock was bigger than he expected to be, and Lilia winked at him, saying in a playful tone.

“Ara~ don’t worry… I’ll be gentle.”

Lilia opened the condom and put it on himself, and Epel was looking a bit nervous. Lilia embraced him, kissed his lips smoothly and whispered to him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Lilia.”  
Epel said with a weak voice. Then, the older boy ceased the hug, made him spread his legs, positioned himself and whispered to him:

“Are you ready?”

The apple boy nodded, and Lilia slowly pushed himself into him; he was so tight and warm, the older boy moaned, as he was fully inside of him. Epel let out a lovely moan, and grabbed the sheets once again.

“Are you okay? My sweetie.”

“Y-yes…”

“Can I move?”  
Epel nodded, and Lilia started penetrating him, in a slow but steady pace. The young boy felt uncomfortable, because it was his first experience with a dick, but as soon as he got used to it, he started to feel good. Lilia leaned in and deeply kissed the boy, this was amazing. Epel was moaning a bit louder, he wanted more.

“Senpai… h-harder. ”

Lilia accelerated the rhythm, and rubbed his thumb against Epel’s clit, which made the boy squirm and gasp.  
They continued to do such carnal things, Lilia pounding inside him, torturing him with pleasure, and Epel was tightening around the older boy’s cock. They both were close to found what they both seeks physically. 

“Lilia-senpai… I’m Cumming! ”

The boy said, wanting him to pound inside him non-stop. Lilia was also close, so he vigorously thrusted and embraced the apple boy, who ran his nails against his back,  
Marking his skin; and with this, they both reached the orgasm.

Both were panting, and relieved. Lilia left his insides, and rolled to his side.

“Epel-chan, you were amazing. I never felt such thing in decad--- months.”

Epel came to him and rested on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

“I love you, Senpai…”

They both kissed each other and spent a really nice time together.


End file.
